Two Sides
by catharticdeficit
Summary: Kyoya’s son wants Haruhi as his new mother and Kyoya is at a loss. But Haruhi has come back to Japan for one purpose, and it isn’t to play mommy with the Ootori heir.
1. Suppositions

**Title: Two Sides or There Are Always Two Ways In Everything**

**Author: **catharticdeficit

**Rating: **K+ but pushing it to T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Humor/UST (Is it a genre? Well, it should be!)

**Pairing: **Kyoya x Haruhi

**Summary: **Kyoya's son wants Haruhi as his new mother and Kyoya is at a loss. But Haruhi has come back to Japan for one purpose, and it isn't to play mommy with the Ootori heir.

**For: **_**Kalachuchi**,_ whose comments in my other works sparked this little ficlet (More Kyoya and his wet pants later, I promise!). And all of those lovely people out there who read, review, and give encouragement to my work. Thank you all so much. This one is for all of you. : )

**1/? Suppositions**

He supposed that it wasn't something that he could stop, really. Something that he could ultimately avoid. No, even with all of his power as a great Ootori heir and prodigy, nothing could have stopped this, this inevitable meeting between two people so grossly unrelated yet perversely linked.

He knew it was his fault, he accepted that but upon reflection, it could have been easily eluded. He had two options after all, and one of them quite drastic. He had hoped to never use them but it seemed that it was wise after all to have done it.

It was real strange, not knowing what to do for the first time in your life. All throughout his existence, Kyoya Ootori knew how to act. It was natural; it was simply how the way things worked. Give him a dilemma, and he'll think of three hundred possible scenarios for that and prepare himself and those around him on each and every single one of them. He liked to prepare; his motto was 'Preparation is the key to success' after 'Take advantage of everything and everyone'.

So this was a great conundrum, one that he was only at the hundredth probable outcome at. But time was wasting, he needed to get out of it fast.

He sighed. He knew it was time to bite the bullet as it were. After all, in the back of his mind, this had to happen sometime.

The meeting of his son, Toya, and Haruhi Fujioka, that is.

"Are you my mother?" asked Toya softly, though with the air of a proud Ootori. Kyoya can't help but feel the surge of pride within him while he looked at his son, and also the inward cringe at this uncomfortable yet expected inquiry.

Haruhi, for her part, only look confused, her heart-shaped face screwed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you're quite mistaken," she took to answer instead, bending down to his height, though it wasn't much of a squat as to just lowering her head. Toya Ootori at five years old was quite tall.

"That's not right," replied the boy, now turning to look at his father.

Kyoya tried not to lower his eyes at his son, for fear that one glance of that small face, so like his own, would make him spit out the dreaded truth. He took to talking to Haruhi instead.

"Haruhi, it's been a while since we've last seen each other," he said stiffly. "How have you been?"

Haruhi smiled. "Kyoya-senpai, it's nice to see you again as well. I'm pretty much the same, though older and I hope quite wiser."

After they all finally graduated from the Ouran Institute, they incredibly led different lives though they still managed to keep in touch. The twins went off to design school in Milan, while Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai toured the world, sharpening their skills in the martial arts. Tamaki went on to business school in England and Kyoya went there with him. Tamaki kicked up a fuss at first about leaving Haruhi alone in Japan, but a little chat with the whole club, and they knew that it was all for the best. They were preparing for their future, and a parting of ways one day was deemed inescapable. Besides, they all promised that after they had done their thing abroad, they were coming back and never leaving her alone again.

Which meant to Haruhi several years of absolute (relative) quiet and a chance to focus more on her studies. A part of her missed them while they were away, but she enjoyed having her holidays back to herself without worrying about anyone barging in her door at six a.m. to drag her to a grocery store to find out about commoner freebies.

The increase in concentration to her studies landed her a coveted position for a scholarship in a leading university, Harvard Law School. After much tears and begging her to stay from her father, Haruhi packed her bags and went off to finish her studies in Boston.

The boys managed to visit her every now and then, Tamaki especially given that he only needed to cross the Atlantic to get to her, but Kyoya's visits were rare and far between, only when Tamaki either forced, drugged or beat him to submission to see his 'daughter.'

Finally, the boys finally went back to Japan to lead the paths they were groomed for all their lives and Haruhi decided to stay in America as an Associate in a respectable Civil Law Firm for a few years before going back to continue her practice in Japan. It saddened them, but they realized that they were adults now, and Haruhi was more than capable to make her own decisions (though their acquiescence with her planning to stay involved a highly sloshed Tamaki and the twins and causing a high-end bar in Boston to be thrashed mercilessly).

As for himself, after graduation and a year of training in the business under his father, Kyoya was married to some politician's daughter for political gain for both families. Nine months later, Toya was born and Kyoya continued his ascent in the corporate ladder without looking back.

And now, after six years of not seeing each other, Kyoya was face-to-face again with the girl who managed to change six young men's lives with a stupid mistake and a smile.

"Please let me introduce my son, Toya Ootori," said Kyoya, pushing his son a little bit towards her. The boy shuffled shyly forward, making his father frown. Toya wasn't like this; usually, he held himself high, greeting people as if they were on the same level and never allowed anyone to patronize him, even his own father. "This is an old schoolmate and a dear friend of mine, Haruhi Fujioka."

"H-Hi," said Toya, blushing as he stared up at the pretty lady's face. "I'm Toya. I'm five. It's nice to meet you."

Haruhi's smile grew warmer and bigger as she gave the younger Ootori a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Master Toya…may I call you that?"

If possible, the poor boy blushed even further. "Toya is fine."

Now Kyoya was really puzzled. Toya wanted everyone to call him Master Toya or Master Ootori. The only ones privileged to call him without any honorifics were immediate family members, i.e. his father, grandfather, aunts, uncles and cousins. In fact, his cousins call him Toya-san, such was how the boy brought himself. His father's loud friends embarrassingly called him Toya-chan, Toya-kun or Toya-snuggle bunny.

Inwardly, Toya thought that it wouldn't be so bad to be called Toya-kun by this particular lady.

Haruhi grinned this time, and placed a tentative hand on Toya's head and made him fidget about nervously but relaxed when she ruffled his hair affectionately, not minding that it made him feel like a dog.

"The last time I've seen you, you were just a baby," remarked Haruhi. It was a few months after Toya was born that Haruhi took her leave from the university to visit her father and friends. It was then that she first saw the first baby to be born from the club and she was instantly smitten by the adorable baby that Toya was.

_He looks like his father, _thought Haruhi amusedly, _and I suppose some of his charm as well. He's going to be another heartbreaker. _

"You've grown so much in such a short time. By the time you're ten I bet you're taller than me."

"I don't think that's possible," said Toya, frowning.

"When you're twelve then or when you've reached puberty and that sudden growth spurt. I know you'll be taller than me."

"Do you really think so?" Toya never fished for compliments like this, except for a few times with Kyoya--people just naturally gave it to him without him saying anything.

"I'm positive."

Kyoya coughed, clearly irritated at being left out of the conversation.

"So what are you doing back in Japan?" he asked, trying to keep down the interest in his voice.

"Oh, I'm here for a conference in this hotel. Then it's back to America I'm afraid," said Haruhi, straightening up and smoothing her skirt.

And it just so happens that Kyoya was meeting a huge client for lunch in this same hotel, bringing Toya along because said client told him that his daughter has taken quite a fancy to the young Ootori and would like it if both of them could meet and play while the fathers talked business. Coincidence or pre-destined?

The older Ootori looked down at his son, who was obviously engrossed with staring at Haruhi. He took pity on the boy and said, "Haruhi, do you have a few minutes to spare? It's been so long since we talked and I think that it would be nice. Besides, Toya here seems to be quite interested in you."

Toya resisted the urge to kick his father's shin. Childish reactions like that are unbecoming of an Ootori.

Haruhi glanced down again at Toya before another smile lit up her features.

"Of course. The conference doesn't start in another hour and I'm hungry. I only had coffee for breakfast and the jet lag is killing me." She held out a hand to Toya who stared at it before timidly slipping his small hand to her soft one. "I've only been in this hotel for a night and I will assume that you know it better than I do, so I'm trusting you to lead the way to the restaurant where they serve the best lunch."

She looked over her shoulder to Kyoya who was watching the both of them with some form of quiet amusement.

"And of course, your father is paying, right Kyoya-senpai?"

--

Toya had led her to the hotel's ground floor restaurant where they presumably had the best seafood platter anywhere in the greater Tokyo area. They took the table in the corner, as privacy was highly prized by the businessman.

Of course, Haruhi ordered the house special, and the two men copied her. While they sat in wait for their food, they talked and sipped their drinks.

"When are you coming back to Japan for good?" asked Kyoya, stirring his juice. He never drank alcohol in front of his son, except in parties and even then limited it to just one glass for appearance's sake.

"Well, after this conference, I have about nine more months with the firm before my contract expires," explained Haruhi. "Then I come back here to stay, I hope. Father's been missing me terribly. He calls every other day, asking me when I'll return. In fact, he met me at the airport last night, wailing that I should never go back." She laughed though it was hollow. "But I have some unfinished business there that I cannot leave."

There was something in her tone that told Kyoya she wasn't telling the whole truth yet he kept his mouth shut.

"So what's happening with you?" said Haruhi. "Tamaki and the others are bombarding me with e-mails and calls everyday but I'm lucky if I could get an e-mail from you once a month."

Kyoya's lips quirked. True, with the business hanging over his head, he had no time to even drop a quick line to a dear friend. He suddenly felt horrible but brushed it off just as quickly to give her a lopsided smile that melted women's hearts.

But not Haruhi. She just raised an eyebrow. "I know that smile and you know that it won't work on me. But it's fine; it's not like I'm a clingy, needy girlfriend or anything."

"So true," replied Kyoya. "For starters, I've been heading the Japan headquarters of the company while my brothers are abroad for the American and European branches. I've been busy but it's the same, I guess."

"What about you, Toya?"

"I just passed my tests and I'm going to Ouran Elementary this spring," piped up Toya proudly. He was also the top of his class but he didn't feel the need to boast about it, as it was a basic tactic when meeting new people. Let them think that you're incompetent, and when they're least expecting it, show that you have something on your shoulders except for a pretty face. Then watch as their respect for you notches up higher than the sky.

"Congratulations! Now that news deserves a toast!" She raised her glass of lemon water in the air though not too high so Toya could reach. "To Toya and his passing!"

Kyoya smiled. She never really changed, did she? He also raised his glass and the three of them clinked glasses, cheering just as the waiter came with their food.

--

"Well, that was a really enjoyable lunch," said Haruhi, smiling at father and son. They were outside the restaurant by then and it was time for the lawyer to get back to her conference. Hikaru and Kaoru were on their way over and she wanted to escape them for the safety of the closed doors of the symposium. But knowing the two, they would just crash their way in, causing mayhem.

Maybe it was time for her to consider changing her name so she could be untraceable.

"It's been lovely seeing you two again, but it's time for me to head back," she continued, squeezing Toya's hand which seemed to be always finding its way to hers. Not that she minded. She thought it cute that he would seek so much attention from her. And it wasn't unfounded. There were only a few older women in his life, and, maybe except for Fuyumi, none who could give him much attention except for a smile or a greeting here and there. Haruhi was taken to the child and resolved to pay much more attention to him in future. After all, he would surely crave the companion of some much more sane adult after being exposed to the inanities of his father and their five annoying male friends.

"It was particularly nice to see you again, Toya," she said, kneeling down at him. "Do you think it too much for me to ask for a hug before I go?"

Both father and son were taken aback. Toya especially and could only nod dumbly when Haruhi grinned and drew him into her arms for a gentle yet firm hug. The boy allowed himself to close his eyes, enjoying the sensation. She was warm, and smelled nice. He thought it wonderful to be always embraced by her. Auntie Fuyumi always hugged him but she would just glomp all over him without warning and to tell the truth, it was quite painful, not to mention embarrassing with the way she would rain kisses all over his face in the end. It was nice, to be held like this once in a while, like a parent would.

All too soon, it was over, and Haruhi straightened up, smiling at them both.

"Thank you again, Kyoya-senpai, Toya-kun," said Haruhi, the smile never leaving her face. Kyoya could only nod in reply. His poor, poor child. "Let's meet again."

Kyoya wanted to say yes and no at the same time. Toya, on the other hand, gave a loud "Yes!"

And when she turned away from them, Kyoya couldn't help but feel as if his life was going to spiral out of control very soon.

Kyoya looked at his watch. There were fifteen minutes before his client arrived. Toya was looking sleepy, as he was found to do after eating such a hearty meal. He mentally smiled. Toya never dug into his food like that. He was eating quite voraciously, after seeing Haruhi tuck into hers without further ado once it was placed in front of her.

Maybe Haruhi was going to be a good influence on her son. He always thought that the way he was being brought up was too…archaic. Yoshio always commandeered something in the boy to act like someone ten times his age and he couldn't help but pity his son. It was the way he was brought up as well though he knew that it was just protective parental instinct to wish something else for his son--to be able to live in the way he wanted to, to be able to act like his age, to laugh uproariously, to smile as widely as he could…not being groomed to be the next Ootori zaibatsu heir.

Kyoya sighed. It was all wishful thinking. The family always came first. It was his duty to take on the Ootori name in the future, and it was his duty to see that his son carries on that destiny. It was the same for his forefathers, and damn it if he would fail what they tried so hard to build.

At the same time, he couldn't help but think if someone like Haruhi would come into their lives.

A small hand on his jolted him from his musings. His small son was looking at him worriedly, apparently concerned that his father was silent and looking so far away. Kyoya squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"It was nothing," he said softly, leading them back to the restaurant. "I just thought of something irrelevant."

Toya nodded, used at his father's impromptu contemplations. It just unnerved him to see his father look so…wistful. Kyoya Ootori was a lot of things but wistful wasn't one of them. It just didn't suit him somehow.

Toya thought over some things, his analytic skills far surpassing his age. Then he came at a possible reason for his father's change in disposition.

He really liked that Haruhi Fujioka.

In truth, he really liked her as well, and maybe it was time that his dad had a girl of his own - he seemed lonely at times and he knew that there were a lot of other ladies trying to get his attention but he never held on to any one of them to proceed to the second date. It was always a different lady every time. Toya hated them all: they pretended to shower him with attention when in fact they were only doing it to get closer to his father. But Haruhi was real in her affection, he could sense that.

Toya Ootori, at five years old, told his father a sentence that would make the business world's one of the most feared man gape and flounder on in shock for the first time in his life.

"I like Haruhi. Why don't you marry her, father, so you can have a wife and I can have a new mommy?"

--

Kyoya quickly snapped out of his trance, feeling self-conscious at letting his son see him with his jaws wide open in surprise. He haughtily drew himself up again, unconsciously squeezing his son's hand tighter.

"That's a ridiculous notion," he said shortly, taking their old table in the restaurant. The staff was surprised to see him there again but didn't ask any questions as they waited on him.

Kyoya shifted in his seat, uncomfortable at the stares his own flesh and blood was giving him.

"Why do you think that I need to marry someone like her?" he said finally, giving up trying to ignore the child. "It's an absolutely unheard of idea. I thought I taught you to think better than that."

Toya huffed, indignant at being treated like a five-year-old, which sadly, he was. "It's not ridiculous! She's pretty, and nice, and funny, and sweet, and it's obvious you like her as well!"

"Please watch your grammar," said the father, opening his menu but only using it at some form of barrier. "And no, I don't like her that way. She's a dear friend of mine, that's all."

"Hm, please forgive me if I'm making a questionable assumption but that's the first time I've heard you refer to anyone as a 'dear friend', father. Usually, it's only just 'friend' or 'acquaintance' of varying degrees. No one is mentioned as a 'dear friend.'" Toya innocently sipped at his sugar-free apple juice.

Kyoya stared at his son. When did he turn to be such a brat? He taught him too well, it appears.

Kyoya took to clearing his throat, placing the menu down in defeat. Might as well indulge him while he still can and possibly steer him from such dangerous thoughts.

"In truth, Haruhi is really someone who couldn't measure up to anyone," Kyoya began carefully, choosing his words. It wasn't time for the five-year-old to know what he didn't need to. "I value her as a friend, and frankly, she's the few people I've known who hasn't tried to drive me up the wall. She quite special."

Toya just looked at his father thoughtfully. "Maybe she's much more special than you allow yourself to believe," he commented, showing wisdom far beyond his years.

Yes, Kyoya really had taught him well. He was so proud of his son yet he couldn't shake the feeling that here finally was someone who understood him as fully as he understood himself. But his son didn't need to be aware of that fact. He could use it against him.

Toya Ootori was too much like him, he decided.

His business associate, Shinichiro Yamamoto, a big wig who owned a good three quarters of the biggest publishing company in Japan, came to their table, talking loudly. He was quite large, and must be in his late forties. His face was always the color of puce, from drinking or the sheer effort of walking with that bulk of his, Kyoya didn't want to know.

"Ootori-san!" he boomed and Kyoya stood up, ready to shake his hand in greeting. Yamamoto pumped his hand eagerly, smiling widely. "Such a pleasure that you could come to lunch for today!"

Kyoya smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "It was my pleasure." His eyes strayed to the little girl clutching his father's jacket tightly. "You must be Kimiko-hime," he said, turning on the charm, bowing low with a hand on his heart. "It's truly an honor to see you again." He straightened, beckoning his son over. "You have already met my son, Toya, no?" Toya stepped in front of his father, as was rehearsed and Kyoya placed his hands on the small shoulders.

"Ah! Master Toya!" cut in Yamamoto, trying to push his daughter forward but she wouldn't budge and scuttled away further. "Kimiko, please do not be rude to our company! The Ootoris only want to say hi."

Kimiko looked like she was about to cry but a sharp look from her father made her gulp and she shuffled forward shyly, bowing low.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Ootori, Master Ootori," she managed without stuttering. She didn't want her new doll house taken away from her.

Toya had to bite back a sigh. He was never interested in this girl. She was too shy, too withdrawn. He had only met her once before and talking to her was a chore. It was obvious that from the first time they were introduced, she had taken to him, and if possible turned even shyer when he was around. She was kind of pretty, if you squint a little. If Hikaru-jisan or Kaoru-jisan were here, they would not so subtly suggest that she needed a new haircut to emphasize her eyes or whatever and that she needed a dress that would suit her skin tone. Toya never really understood girls, and quite frankly didn't care or want to.

He returned the bow instead. "It would always be a pleasure to meet with you, Mr. Yamamoto and Kimiko-hime." He smiled a little, winning father and daughter over with his shy, boyish demeanor.

Kyoya wanted to smirk; his boy was as good as him already.

The waiters pulled out the chairs on the table as the four sat down. The adults discussed business in between talks of the new summer house in the Caribbean and a planned vacation in Switzerland. The two Ootori ordered very light meals as they were still full from their lunch with Haruhi. Kimiko kept shyly glancing at the young boy, hoping that he would start up a conversation she was too scared to begin herself. She had always liked him, from the moment she first laid eyes on him, and was delighted when her father suggested that if things worked out well, she might be even be able to marry him. Hence, she went about to improve herself, choosing a different hairstyle (that pointed out the chubby roundness of her face) and new dresses (mostly in bright, neon colors that horribly clashed with her complexion; she wanted clothes that would make her stand out).

Toya mostly ignored her, concentration more on chewing his asparagus as he thought of ways to get his father and Haruhi together.

--

The huge sigh escaped Kyoya's lips as he closed the door to his bedroom to try and take at least three hours of sleep before his next appointment. He glanced at the clock: it was already four a.m. and he had a meeting with some contractors about the new project they were starting in Osaka at seven a.m.

_So it seems I only have two hours then, _he calculated, pulling on his tie and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower and then precious minutes on the bed. Well, he could catch some quick Zs on the car so that might help.

As he turned on the shower, he thought of the time when he was first married that he had buried long ago in his memory but was quickly evoked by a chance meeting with Haruhi.

When his father first laid down that he was to marry Naoko six years ago, he first reaction was a slightly raised eyebrow in question. Yoshio proceeded to list the advantages this particular marriage would bring to the family and in half an hour, it was agreed that Kyoya was to walk down the aisle with a woman he had never met before. It was the same with all his siblings, so he wasn't surprised that it would happen sooner or later.

That same night, he researched on Naoko and found out that she was the daughter of a prominent member of the Diet and had graduated two years behind him. She was smart, third in her class and quite pretty in a girlish way.

Next day, they met for the first time, had a few laughs and a serious talk, and were engaged formally. Three months later, they were married and had a dream honeymoon trip around the world and Toya was conceived then.

He never loved her in the way married people were supposed to, but he liked her in his own way. Though she didn't mature much physically, there was a quiet air of maturity about her that he respected. He tried to be the attentive husband, especially when she became pregnant but in just a year after Toya was born, she left the family mansion with her old university boyfriend for the States, stating in the divorce papers she sent him later that she couldn't bear it anymore, married to someone she didn't love.

Kyoya pretended that it didn't hurt him personally, maintaining that he was more infuriated at the shame she brought the family. But the nights were lonely, and only the alcohol was there to keep him warm.

During that time, he focused more on the business, becoming more ruthless than ever, to the point that he had driven away his friends and everyone else he cared about.

It wasn't until Toya, who had become three years old with no recollection of loving parents, only an affectionate aunt and some of his father's friends who were always around with mountains of presents for him, came around to his study one night, carrying a picture he drew himself and his kindergarten report.

Kyoya was immediately incensed at the interruption and was about to yell at his own son, when Toya lifted up his drawing, saying softly, "This is a picture our teacher made us draw today. She asked us to draw our family. I drew you and me."

The illustration was what you would expect from a regular three-year-old, mere squiggles of colors yet the obvious caricature of him, holding hands with his son while they stood in front of their large house was not missed.

At that point, Kyoya wanted to kneel to cry and apologize to his son but his body wouldn't obey. Instead, for the first time that Toya could remember, his father lifted him up to his lap, embracing him tightly with his face buried in the small mop of hair.

"It's a very beautiful picture," Kyoya said quietly, though his voice was dripping with emotion. "Thank you very much."

Toya closed his eyes, enjoying his father's warmth. He felt nice, and strong. He was going to be like him someday.

"You're welcome. Do you want to see my class report?"

Kyoya looked down as he fumbled with another piece of paper, shoving it in the older man's face.

"It says that you are always well-behaved, intelligent and what's this? A true gentleman? My, you really have inherited my traits." He tried to keep his voice from breaking but the pride was evident in his face and voice.

"Yes, I would always let someone else borrow my pencils or my crayons when theirs broke or got lost and I make sure that the girls get their stuffed toys because some of the boys were hiding them. The boys said that girls were icky but Fuyumi-baasan said that boys should always be nice to girls." Toya looked thoughtful for a second. "Father what does 'scoring points' mean?"

Kyoya laughed. It was a deep, rumbling laugh that hasn't been heard for two years. "It means that being nice to the girls will give you merit that you could use in the future. But it doesn't matter. I'll teach you all about it when the time comes. Enough about that." Kyoya stood up, carrying the boy in his arms. Toya grinned, entwining his small arms around his father's neck. The older Ootori relished the feeling as he walked them outside and into the kitchen. "Have you eaten dinner? I'm quite hungry."

"I already had my after-school snack and Yuri-neesan said that I could have supper in an hour. But yes, I am hungry, too."

"Good. What do you say we go and have dinner outside? I want some sushi."

"I want ramen!"

"Eh? We have to go to Kyoto for that!"

And Toya's drawing was forever mounted on his wall in a frame.

--

"Father, is this lady my mother?" asked Toya one day, holding up a picture that he found in his father's study. Kyoya was taking some time off to help with his son's homework and was about to teach him how to spell his name in cursive English when Toya came back from his trip to the toilet, clutching a photo frame.

Kyoya started, confused. When Naoko left, he had given most of her things away or burned them. Her pictures were in storage boxes deep in the Ootori mansion basement. The only picture he had left of her was the one taken during Toya's birth, a sweaty but grinning Naoko holding her son for the first time while Kyoya sat down on the bed beside her also grinning happily. It was now kept in a photo album somewhere, wedged in between books at his spacious library.

As such, Toya hadn't seen a picture of his mother and everyone else was banned from showing him one.

However, the photo he was holding up was not of his mother, but it was Haruhi, a snap taken when she first held baby Toya in her arms, looking at him with such wonder and adoration many people would think she had given birth to him herself. Kyoya was the one who took it, touched at the expression on Haruhi's face and had it framed, along with photos of everyone else in the club.

Kyoya shook his head sadly at Toya, who frowned.

"No, I'm afraid that she isn't your mother. She is an old school friend of mine, her name's Haruhi. She's in America right now," he explained.

Toya looked disappointed and put it down gently on the table.

Kyoya's heart broke. It was time for him to know a grain of the truth.

Later on, Toya saw the face of his mother, and was told of a part of what had transpired between his parents. Toya asked if it was his fault, but Kyoya denied it, saying that it was his fault that she left.

"So why didn't she take me with her if she loved me?" asked Toya in a small voice.

Kyoya knew the answer to that: it was because he looked so much like him and she didn't need a reminder of her past mistake to be staring at her every time she looked at her son. In a way, he was grateful that she did leave him Toya and would have fought tooth and nail for his custody if she did.

Because Toya was his life, he realized that by now. It wasn't his anymore. His whole existence was overtaken by such a small defenseless human and it was incredible. More astonishing was the fact that he didn't mind it, as long as it was his son who held it all in his chubby little hands.

Kyoya drew Toya in his arms. "It's because she was too dumb and didn't think what a great wonder it is to be with you."

Toya was slightly mollified at the explanation but as he stared at the face of his real mother and thought of the lady in the other photo, he deliberated that he liked the other lady better.

Because her eyes held more love for him than his mother ever did.

--

Kyoya turned off the taps, and walked out of the shower, slightly steaming and gloriously naked. He dried himself off, brushed his teeth, and pulled on a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, not bothering to wear the top since it was a warm night.

As he climbed on the bed, his last exhausted thought was that he needed to see Haruhi again.

And maybe convince her to be Toya's new mother.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** A new story has begun! It was supposed to be another long one-shot like the other one, but somebody suggested that it would be better if I divide it into smaller chapters instead and they have a point. But don't expect this to go on. It's only going to be like five or six chapters or so. I know that many of you are more interested in an update of TSOHF, but I'm already in my fourth draft of the next chapter and I'm still not happy about it. So please be patient, and enjoy this new fic as reparation for my lateness. I'm posting up new stories a lot in the past few weeks, aren't I?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyoya. He's trapped in a dungeon with Haruhi and she had claimed him as hers. I do own Toya, though.


	2. Impositions

**2/? Impositions**

Haruhi glanced at the clock hanging on the hotel suite wall. It was already ten o' clock p.m, meaning it was eight a.m. in Boston. She had just gotten back from the opening ceremony of the symposium, and it was the same as any conference: long, tedious and boring. Haruhi was wont to check her watch every two minutes, getting disappointed when it would show that the little minute hand had decided that it would go so much slower than it usually did.

Haruhi retrieved her messages from the blinking answering machine while she went for the stocked mini bar for some relief. There was dinner included in the conference but she hadn't allowed herself to drink more than a couple of flutes of champagne and the weak stuff wasn't enough for her nerves. She grabbed a toy bottle of scotch, pouring it on a glass sans ice.

The stiff drink burned its way through her throat, though hardly making her sputter. She had gotten used to hard drinks while on America. Another thing to thank the raucous frat parties for.

Haruhi collapsed on one of the overstuffed armchairs, drawing her tired feet up while nursing her drink. What she wouldn't give to be able to sleep right now but there were things to be done. It was hard being a partner of the law firm, but it was something she had aimed her life for. This was no time to slack off, not when there were lives on the line.

The first message from the machine was from her father, asking her if she was free tomorrow for a lunch. Haruhi made a mental note to refuse, knowing that it would crush the old man. She was really sorry, but she couldn't waste any more time. She also reminded herself that she would take him on a grand holiday once this whole business was over. That should be enough of an apology and thanks for the father who supported and loved her all these years.

The second message, however, went like this:

"_Haruhi, it__'__s Jones here in Boston. I called the desk downstairs and they gave me the number to your room. Listen, I just got a new intel. We__'__ve been keeping tabs on him since you left and he bought a first class ticket there, no doubt from the missus__'__ own credit cards. It wouldn__'__t take much to know what he__'__s planning. Wait a minute, Eric__'__s just come.__"_Haruhi heard the rustling of paper and the audible gasp of Jones from the other line. _"__Shit. His wife__'__s known that he__'__s coming there as well and is on the afternoon flight to Japan. His plane left at six this morning. It__'__s Cathay Pacific, flight number 568. The woman__'__s on China Airways. Both at Narita Airport. At least act surprised when he arrives. We__'__ll let you know more as soon as we gather more info. Take care of yourself, Haruhi. Oh, for crying out loud, Eric! You ask her if she wants to go on a date with you as soon as she comes back! I__'__m not a fucking messenger! Oh, yeah? You obsessed--__"_

The message ended with a click. Eric must have pressed the button in fear of more embarrassing revelations. Her colleague had been asking her out since forever, when he said that he thought she was cute because she had big brown eyes and a petite figure. Haruhi shot him down mercilessly, using her bluntness with rapid force. But he still didn't give up, vowing one day that she would be begging him to go out with him. Nearly four years on, and she still hasn't gone out with him.

Haruhi smiled. Things were going as expected. She wasn't very surprised that he was coming here after her. It was his nature. He always runs after the freshest meat available on the market, and Haruhi was just fresh for slaughter in his eyes. She knew how his mind worked, even if he prided himself pretty unreadable. There was only one person Haruhi has been unable to read like a book and it frustrated her so.

The third and last message on her phone was quite a surprise, though. It was from someone she hardly thought would call her so fast:

"_Haruhi-san? It__'__s me, Toya. Please pardon me for calling you like this but I got your number from the concierge.__"_Haruhi's smile grew wider. The kid's vocabulary was quite excellent, then again, he was born into the world of the rich. _"__Tomorrow__'__s Sunday and I have no classes. So, if it__'__s not too much trouble, could you please join me and my father for lunch at our house? Father says that you haven__'__t been there for ages and I thought that it would be nice if you could visit it sometime. Fuyumi-baasan also said that she wants to see you, so it would be perfect. Please call me back for your reply. Oh, and it__'__s nice meeting you again, at least this time I can remember it. Bye.__"_

There was a click and the line went dead. His voice was shy yet still held some kind of haughtiness with it that came with his aristocratic upbringing. She figured that it was the type of voice he used when asking for favors, and not ordering them.

Haruhi got up from her comfortable perch to the laptop set up on the corner desk. She fired up her computer and while it was loading up, she called room service for a pot of coffee with milk and sugar in anticipation for the long night ahead.

She was already on the tenth page of the dossier she was glossing over when room service came. She didn't give a tip, as it would surely mark her as an American, though Japanese-looking. The coffee gave her newfound strength as she forced herself to analyze the file before her over and over again.

It was nearly five a.m. when she called it quits, going for her bed. She stripped to her underwear and crawled under the covers for at least three hours of sleep. Since it was Sunday, the convention organizers decided that the poor souls who signed up for it should have at least one day of rest and tour around the city while they have time. Haruhi was hoping that she could use it to catch some sleep as she was still horribly fatigued.

Exhausted though her mind might be, her thoughts still swam in her head relentlessly, refusing her rest.

She remembered when this whole messy affair started. Way back a year and a half ago.

Haruhi had been at her job as an associate in the law firm for three years now, and she was so good at her job that she was rumored to become a partner in another year if she kept it up. She didn't care: she decided that doing her job the best she could was what mattered most of all. The law firm was partly owned by some private companies for the use of their employees though only for private cases such as divorces, domestic violence, alimony problems, and such. They still had to have a case where the employee tried to sue their employer using the firm to back them up.

She met him in the office's Christmas party. She was just sitting quietly in her corner with her wine when he sidled up to her with a nasty pick-up line and an even nastier smile and body odor. He said he was the son of one of the firm's senior partner and some of the older partners affirmed the fact so Haruhi had no choice but to get through the pleasantries with him, no matter how much he repulsed her at first. Their talk went from the weather to their families. He said that he lived in Japan most of his childhood life, though he moved to America to receive his high school education. He came back to Japan for university, then back again to the States where he was not working for the American branch of his father's company. He leered at her the whole time but she maintained her deadpan and slightly callous attitude though it wasn't enough to make him back off. It wasn't until Jones came to her rescue, saying that he needed help with the prize distribution.

His name was Kaido Fuji.

However, later on in the ladies toilet, Jessica, another associate told her that he was a serious player. He was already married to another Japanese woman but was always seen with one girl or another. After that, Haruhi made it a point to avoid him during the whole party, which she had little success in. He stuck to her like a leech to a gaping wound.

Six months later, Haruhi was promoted to partner, an honor that she could hardly believe herself. Her first client as partner was a Mr. Inoue, who wanted some legal advice about her daughter and his husband, who astoundingly enough was the bastard, Kaido Fuji. Inoue wanted her daughter to divorce the no-good idiot but his daughter refused. It seems that Inoue had come all the way to Japan just for this reason and had come to her because she was Japanese.

Haruhi had no choice but to tell him that unless that they could build up a case, such as domestic violence or some sort that would make the courts grant them a forcible separation. It was a messy business that needed a lot of surveillance work on the couple so they both enlisted the help of an agency for the dirty work.

They couldn't bug the house as the courts wouldn't grant them permission on the grounds of just a hunch. So they had to watch them for the outside. So far, they seemed like a happy couple, save the constant disappearance of Fuji in the upper class hotels with a new, young girl at his side. Even presented with the pictures, Mrs. Fuji still maintained that she would stick by her husband and didn't agree with the divorce, even if Inoue had had enough and disinherited his daughter in his anger. Inoue left for his homeland sharpish but Mrs. Fuji couldn't care less, saying that just being with her husband was enough.

Haruhi sensed that something wasn't right but dropped the case since Inoue himself said that it was a hopeless cause from the beginning.

Another half a year later, a new client for Haruhi arrived. And that's when it all spiraled to hell.

Haruhi shifted under the warm duvet, thinking that maybe she would take up Toya on that offer.

--

The sun's rays hit Haruhi full in the face and she grumbled, turning to the side. She forced herself to grab the clock on the bedside table, squinting foggy eyes at the crystal display. It read 11:00 a.m.

Shooting to her feet, Haruhi scrambled about the room, figuring what to do first.

Calm. Deep breaths. Remember yoga class and the one-hundred fifty bucks you had to shell out for one infuriating week of bending your bones until you felt like overcooked spaghetti.

Gaining enough composure, she sorted out her thoughts before remembering that she needed to call the Ootori household to accept the lunch invitation. It was already late, but she could pop in for tea, couldn't she?

Picking up the phone, she dialled hurriedly, having memorized all of the phone numbers of the boys, be it landlines or their mobiles.

Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Good morning, this is the Ootori residence," said a smooth, cultured voice. It must be a butler, Haruhi surmised. "May I help you?"

"Good morning," said Haruhi, trying to inject some life into her voice. "This is Haruhi Fujioka. May I speak to Fuyumi or Toya? Even Kyoya would do."

"I assume that this is the part where I feel grateful for even being included in your request?" an amused, suave tone said over the phone, making Haruhi blush.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," spluttered Haruhi hurriedly, fighting down the color in her cheeks before she realized that Kyoya couldn't possibly see her. Could he? Then again, that bastard was one of the most perceptive people Haruhi had ever met and the only person in the world capable of making her blush like a pre-teen schoolgirl.

"We could spend all day in this verbal spar but I'm afraid that I have some things needed to be done this millennium. What can I do for you, Haruhi?"

"Oh, yes, well I received a message from Toya last night inviting me to lunch. I just woke up unfortunately so I could only return his call now. Would it be a major imposition on my part to say that I accept?" Good, try to look interested, but not too earnest. Make it seem like a regular old request to visit a friend.

"I have not heard of that," said Kyoya but he didn't sound annoyed, only curious. "But since my son took the trouble to make the invitation, I have no right to stop it. This could be profitable for either of us."

Haruhi had to raise an eyebrow at this. "Profitable?"

"Of course, my dear Haruhi," answered Kyoya. Haruhi could hear the smirk in his voice. "This kills two birds in one stone--please forgive the horrible cliché. Remember that I made the same request of you yesterday but I immediately assumed that it would probably never happen as you seem to be a busy woman, plus it could not only be me who would want some of your time. My son also seems to be quite taken to you, and I could understand that somewhat. This also gives you prime opportunity to see the new garden I had built."

Haruhi's memory clicked. "Yes, that garden. You were having it built after Toya's birth and I never got to see it. It should be brilliant by now."

"The roses are quite enchanting. Blooming pretty well this time of year. Anyway, back to the original topic. This is short notice but Toya must have alerted the kitchen so they could have prepared already. We'll have a late lunch, shall we? A car will pick you up from the hotel in an hour. See you then. Thank you for accepting the invitation." This time, there was a smile in his tone. If Haruhi could see him now, she would have been shocked at the mixed emotions in the Ootori's face--incredulity, delight, irritation and most of all, predatory.

"And thank you for inviting me in the first place. Tell Toya that I'm coming, please."

"My pleasure. See you in an hour."

"Yes, bye."

"Good-bye, Haruhi."

There was a click and Haruhi could hear the long beep that followed. As she put down the receiver, she couldn't help but shiver. Kyoya was acting like his usual self but there was something in tone that implied something that was bordering…dangerous.

Pegging it down to jet lag-induced paranoia, Haruhi glanced at the clock.

Crap, when Kyoya said one hour, he really meant one hour.

She rushed to the bathroom, completely missing the blinking in the answering machine, a message that she received last night as she slumbered.

--

Kyoya pressed down the button that killed the connection with Haruhi. It was getting interesting, and quite irksome, this whole situation was.

He rubbed his temples fiercely. He was thinking…and talking…like Yoda again. He had to got to stop Toya from watching Star Wars again and dragging him along as well. No, it would always be precious to him, the short time he could just sit down with a bowl of popcorn and soda to enjoy a movie with his son. It didn't matter what the movie was.

He stood up from his comfortable perch on his swivel chair and went for the kitchen, his mind whirring at what would be nice to serve Haruhi for lunch.

After all, this one simple visit could be do or die for the both of them.

--

The car stopped in front of the hotel's front doors at precisely 12:42 p.m. exactly an hour after Kyoya had cut the conversation. Haruhi managed not to roll her eyes as the driver came out to greet her.

"Tachibana!" said Haruhi happily, and instead of bowing, grabbed the older man flush and placed a kiss on his cheek. She was acting American, and it embarrassed and pleased the old bodyguard to no end. "How have you been?" She disengaged herself from him, still smiling.

"Pretty well, Miss Haruhi," answered Tachibana, smiling wide, trying to ignore the stares from passing people. How that moment must have looked to them, he thought, inwardly chuckling. "And yourself?" He opened the door for her, motioning her to get in.

"Life's been busy," said Haruhi as she and Tachibana were in their seats. She had slid in the passenger seat of the Bentley instead of the back, much too used in the way she always rode cars in the States. Tachibana didn't say anything, but was strangely amused. "I just had five different cases in the past month. Five! It was crazy."

"And it's safe to say that you won them all quite easily, isn't it?" inquired Tachibana. The girl had always been a favorite of his among his mater's friends. They were all loud, obnoxious, and quite irritating at times, but he never resented them, no. They were a welcome relief to his ward, he could see that and it gladdened him.

Tachibana had been working for the family for over thirty years now, and it was him who stood outside the doors of the maternity ward the night Kyoya was born, and did the same for Toya. The grey in his temples and the wrinkles in his forehead were a close indication to his age, but his built and demeanor gave way to his years as a formidable protector of the Ootori household.

Haruhi was unlike the others. For one, she was quiet, though can also be loud. And her commoner ways were weirdly charming. He could see why his master Kyoya was so taken to her. Hell, if he were a couple of decades younger, he wouldn't hesitate to ask this girl out for a coffee.

"Not easily, anyway. So, my spy in the Ootori household," quipped Haruhi. She always called him that for fun and one time, when Kyoya heard her refer to him that way, he actually thought it meant something more than light joshing. "How's Kyoya and Toya had been all these years?"

Tachibana understood. Though she kept contact with them all, it was hard for her to reach Kyoya and vice versa. Both were extremely busy persons and when they could find a window to talk to one another, it was brief and punctuated with certain awkwardness that was due to a certain unforgettable moment in their past. Sometimes, if Haruhi just wanted to know what they were doing, she would call up Tachibana instead and they'd always have a laugh over the phone.

"Kyoya-sama has been quite the same," he replied, going down a smooth hill. "Always busy, never getting enough rest, but he always finds the time to be there for Master Toya. Rarely, if ever did he miss a parent's night. Two weeks ago he had to cancel a huge fifteen-hour meeting in order to attend Master Toya's school play. And what a great play it was. Master Toya was an excellent prince to Sleeping Beauty, though he did refuse to kiss the girl at first."

Haruhi laughed along with him. "That would have been precious. He's too young to think about girls at any rate. So what did he do?"

"The teachers were signaling him to get on with it so he made a compromise: he just kissed her on the cheek instead. I remember having the girl tug my jacket once to ask permission to speak to his father once the play was over. I couldn't say no so I lead him to Kyoya-sama and she talked to him. She never balked in her request and asked if she could have a play date with Master Toya. Then, Kyoya-sama said that it was all right with him if Master Toya was. And you know what Master Toya said?"

"What?"

"He said, and I quote verbatim: 'I'm afraid, princess, that I could not receive such a request as of yet. Please don't be sad. I'm afraid that I have accepted an engagement before your own, and it would be impolite of me to cancel that one. But instead, would you like a stroll around the gardens now? The gardener told me this morning that there are new hydrangeas in the east wall, so would you like to come?'"

"Smooth. He's better than his father and that's saying something. So did they go?"

"Of course. He took her to a nice walk around the gardens, then proceeded to tell her all about hydrangeas. When the girl asked him then to be her boyfriend, he replied that he was already her boyfriend. And he meant that he's just another friend who is a boy. Then he directed her to one of their classmates who he said had a crush on the girl and turns out he was right."

"I swear when that kid grows up, you might have to beat away the girls with a stick. He's a natural host. Maybe he'll establish the second generation of host in Ouran. He's crafty, like Kyoya."

"Doesn't it scare you, how similar he is to Master Kyoya?" asked Tachibana, voicing out those thought for the first time in five years.

"No. I just think it adds to their charm as a loving father and son. If I had children, I would have been proud to have been seen so connected with my child as to be indistinguishable from them yet still remain our own individual identities."

Tachibana knew right then and there that Haruhi might be the person to either strengthen or destroy that connection.

--

"Haruhi!" crowed Toya happily as he greeted their guest. He had been standing by the door for the past hour or so as soon as his father said that Haruhi was coming over for a late lunch. Thank God that he had refused brunch in favor of his new airplane model.

"How are you, Toya?" said Haruhi, her arms already open wide for a hug. Toya immediately ran into her arms, grinning happily.

"I'm fine, how about you?" said Toya, letting go.

"A bit tired," answered Haruhi flippantly. "The opening went on forever yesterday. They gave us this day as some sort of grace period before they kill us the next few days with the really boring stuff."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" spoke up Kyoya from an archway. "Haruhi saying that anything related to her career is boring? Tachibana, would you kindly check the forecast and see if a blue moon is due tonight?" he added, showing a rare glimpse of humor.

Tachibana grinned. "Absolutely, Master Kyoya." He whipped out an Apple iPhone from a breast pocket. "No blue moon, I'm afraid. But apocalypse is nearing as we speak."

Haruhi laughed along with the others. The household was so much more relaxed than she remembered it years ago.

Fuyumi burst in at that second to grab Haruhi in a hug. "Haruhi! Long time no see! How are you? You look thin and frail. You must be overworking yourself again; it's not healthy. Come; let me fatten you up so that when you go back to America, you have enough to keep you alive when you starve yourself again for your work."

Kyoya had always been amused at how his older sister fussed around Haruhi like a mother hen. He recalled of a time when Fuyumi actually expressed a wish to be her sister, and Honey made the situation worse when he piped up for that to happen, Kyoya would have to marry Haruhi. The uproar it caused was epic in proportions. Fuyumi also tried to befriend Naoko but the younger woman was too reserved and too formal, so she gave up.

Toya glanced at Haruhi up and down. His aunt may be on to something. He grabbed Haruhi's hand, mimicking Fuyumi as they both dragged the poor girl to the dining room.

"We prepared a feast in case you were hungry," said Fuyumi as she pushed Haruhi down a seat. "Of course, I didn't forget your favorite." She uncovered a dish to reveal a plate of the finest ootoro in Japan. Fuyumi settled on a seat beside her while Toya took the other side. "Now eat up."

Haruhi needed no further nudging as she ate, while the Ootoris around her watched in quiet delight.

--

"This garden is truly spectacular, Kyoya," praised Haruhi as she touched the velvet petal of a white rose. After lunch, they had decided to take a stroll around the newly renovated gardens as Kyoya had promised over the phone. Toya had taken her hand and had led her every which way while his father stepped behind them, watching their antics. Fuyumi had gone home when she received a phone call about one of her children developing a curious rash.

"I spent a lot of time on it," responded Kyoya softly, bending down to examine a particularly lovely specimen of cosmos. "I went through the details myself and argued a lot with the designer on some specifics."

"I imagine that you won in the end," mused Haruhi, crouching low at his side. Toya looked put off at being ignored but chose to remain by his new friend.

"Of course, I was the one paying her to do her job, wasn't I?" he said.

"Typical you," Haruhi snorted but her voice held no malice.

Kyoya couldn't tell her that the real reason why he spent so much time in the garden was because of a simple dream. Naoko was at the eight month of her pregnancy when he dreamt that he was in the middle of the most beautiful field he had ever seen. Blossoms carpeted the ground while trees scattered about provided shade in the corners. The sky was a bright blue and the sun winked from its perch up above. Kyoya walked around the field, until he came by a twisted tree at the top of the hill. A large, white swing hung on one of its low branches and there sat Naoko, holding a bundle in her arms.

Dream-Naoko smiled at him, and he thought that she looked absolutely beautiful at that moment. She glanced down at her arms and he noticed that she was holding an infant who was slightly dozing, looking innocent and pure, safe in the midst of such beauty.

Kyoya picked a flower from the vine that was twisting in one of the swing's ropes and tucked it behind Naoko's ear. She smiled wider in appreciation.

Kyoya asked wordlessly if the baby was who he thought it was. He was answered with a nod and she held out the baby to him.

And the dream was shattered by the loud beeping of his alarm clock. Blearily, he switched it off, rolling to his side. Naoko had her back to him, still dozing. He felt cheated that she should still sleep while he needed to get up on five minutes. Then again, he had read a whole lot of pregnancy texts to help her and thanked the heavens that he was born male.

The dream came back to him and he smiled, scooting over to her side of the bed and enveloping her in a warm embrace while he lovingly stroked her very pregnant belly. A sense of wonder enveloped him as he thought that his child was inside her tummy--a living breathing human that was half him, half his, but his whole everything.

Naoko turned to the source of warmth, glaring sleepily at her husband.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" she asked, instead of a good morning.

"I have a few minutes," he replied gently. "I just want to savor it, that's all." Not knowing that it would be the last few times he would be tender with her.

Naoko extracted herself, slipping on her silk slippers. "The baby must think that my bladder is a squeeze toy," she grumbled irritably as she went for the bathroom.

Kyoya sighed and made to ready himself for another harrowing day at work.

The garden was finished a few months after Toya's birth. He had wanted to recreate that scene from his dream, even importing the delicate swing all the way from France and searching thousands of forestry for a replica of the tree. But Naoko wasn't too keen on the idea of being outside too much unless it involved shopping time with her girls. In fact, it had always been him to pay a lot of attention to their son during his infant days. He, after twenty hours of meetings straight, would get up at 3 a.m. almost every night to change the baby's diapers or offer him some milk. Naoko rarely breastfed him and would rather pump milk into a bottle.

Presently, Kyoya shook his head to dispel the sad memory. Naoko never really cared for Toya and he had a feeling that once she felt that she had done her duty to the family by squeezing out a male heir, she didn't need to do anymore. He just wished that he saw all that even before he married her. He was able to tell anybody's personality after just a single meeting so what had failed him then?

Unthinkingly, he plucked the cosmos that he was examining and tucked it behind Haruhi's ear, who stared at him with a mixture of pleasure, confusion, and embarrassment, that deepened further when his fingers involuntarily stroked her cheek and jaw.

"'The flower's beauty shines when adorning an even more beautiful woman,'" he quoted from one of his long-forgotten texts that he used to read in high school.

Haruhi couldn't stop the small smile on her lips. She turned to Toya who was getting really annoyed. "How does it look on me?"

"Really pretty, but there are more flowers here that would suit you better," said Toya, pulling her to another part of the backyard.

Kyoya sighed as he made to his feet as well. Sometimes, when he replayed that dream in his head, it was Haruhi's face he could see. Never again did he see Naoko's.

--

It was nearing sunset when the three had grown tired of the gardens. They repaired to the house for some refreshment when Tachibana came running to greet them by the back patio.

"I tried to stop her, Master Kyoya, but she was adamant in coming in," he huffed and Kyoya's heart was filled with dread. Why now, just when things were going great in his life? Fate had to drop another bombshell in his path.

He rushed to the receiving room, where he could hear loud voices. He recognized one of his maids, Aki, talking in that soft yet strong manner of hers. The other voice was quite unfamiliar. It was strangely high-pitched and loud, like the wailing of an unpleasant siren.

"Who are you?" the high-pitched voice commanded. "I've never seen you before but rest assured that I can have you fired in an instant."

It was cue for Kyoya to step inside the room.

"I'm afraid that the hiring and firing in this household is handled by me, not anybody else," he said authoritatively, "so your job is safe, Aki-san. Please go back to your duties, I will handle this."

Aki was reluctant to leave her master alone with this noisy woman but she respected the man too much to obey a direct order. She nodded and padded out the door, but didn't close it.

The woman collapsed on the couch, crossing her legs angrily as she searched her purse and pulled out a cigarette case and a lighter.

"Honestly, the staff these days!" she huffed, placing a cigarette between mauve lips. "Decent ones are hard to find."

Kyoya stood rooted in his spot, staring at the woman before him. She had changed a lot. Her hair was no longer its dark shade but was dyed to be considered blonde, her nose was sharper, her chest bigger, and the amount of make-up she wore would make any keba proud. Her expensive taste in clothing shone in her Dior dress that was cut too low at the front.

"It's…nice to see you again, Naoko," his voice strangled at the cursed sentence.

"You're looking pretty good yourself, Kyoya," smirked Naoko, preparing to light her fag.

Kyoya coughed. "Smoking is strictly prohibited in this house. Please step outside if you want to damage your lungs but please be considerate enough not to make everybody else ill."

Naoko snarled, crushing the cigarette in her palm while stuffing the lighter back in her purse. She dropped the crumpled tobacco in one of the expensive vases by the couch's side. Kyoya made a mental note to throw the vase out and have the couch burned. While he was at it, the whole room—no, whole house needed to be fumigated.

"You always were no fun," she pouted.

"What are you doing here, Naoko?" he said, leaning against one of the tables for support.

"I can't see my ex-husband and son when I want?" she demanded.

"It was in section five, clause C of the contract you signed," Kyoya retorted automatically. He had given her a total of one hundred million yen in property and money in exchange for her signature. Figures that she would forget everything she put down her name for.

"He is still my child. I'll fight you to the courts if I have to and file for visitation rights," she threatened but it meant nothing to the Ootori.

"What rights? You gave them all up when you left him for some bastard to America while you both wasted away the millions I gave you in alimony!" His temper flared, now showing all the repressed rage he harbored for his ex-wife.

"Don't you dare shout at me!" she screamed, shooting to her feet.

"Father, what's wrong?" asked a small voice from the open doorway. Kyoya turned around and saw Toya, clutching at Haruhi's skirt tightly while the girl held him protectively. He looked afraid as his friend looked on apprehensively.

Kyoya was about to answer that it was nothing when Naoko crooned behind him, "Toya? Is that you? You've grown so much!" She ran to him but he just burrowed himself even deeper in Haruhi's skirt then ran behind her when the scary lady approached.

Naoko mock-pouted. "I'm your mother, don't you recognize me? You should call me Mommy from now on."

Toya peeked around from behind Haruhi's legs. "You're my mother?" He stared at the nasty looking lady in front of him, and up at Haruhi who was slightly smiling at him in reassurance.

Toya raised his arms up to Haruhi to be carried and the girl complied, shifting his weight on her hip. It made Naoko frown and she glared at Haruhi. Toya noticed this and encircled his short arms around her neck, his cheek pressed to hers.

What he did next made all three adults in the room stop.

"I don't know you," he declared. "You're not my mommy. Haruhi's my new mommy now. Go away." He turned to Haruhi who was staring at him wide-eyed. "Come on, let's go to my room. I want to show you my new PlayStation 3."

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya, ignoring the stabbing glares she received from Kyoya's ex-wife. The Ootori nodded dumbly, gesturing for them to go.

Haruhi could only obey.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Okay, not really much, but I was strained for time. This story has gotten quite a few more reviews and reads than I had anticipated and it made me so happy. You guys so rock! Huggles for all! In appreciation, here is chapter two. It's the first time I wrote something like this, where the focus is not on the two supposedly main characters, but more on familial conflicts. So this story may take a while to develop, even if it's only going for few chapters. Please be patient and bear with my imperfections as a writer. Props to the ones who could point out to me the _Friends _quote.

This chapter is for **Asurahaya020** who made a fan art for my one-shot, _Convincing Haruhi_ but due to the incompetence of the site, it could not be viewed because of an error. Nevertheless, she is due gratitude and praise so this one is for you! The link is in my bio, so if anyone could see it, could you kindly e-mail it to me or something? Thanks a lot!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Hatori Bisco still hadn't signed the contract I gave her that hands ownership of Kyoya to me. I need a new lawyer.


	3. Implications

-1**3/? Implications**

Inoue Naoko had always lived the privileged life. Her father held more than fifty percent in shares of the biggest sweets manufacturer of the Far East. Hence, her luxurious upbringing that included vacations abroad, first-class education at the Ouran Institute, a mansion for a house, and all the little things that girls her age would ask for.

But she always knew it came at a price. Everything comes at a price.

It was only appropriate that in exchange for the glamorous life that she had held so far, the consequences should be heavy as well.

They asked for her innocence.

And she willingly gave it away, if it only meant that she could continue the opulent life she led. A case of 'I-didn't-know-I-had-it-so-it-wouldn't-hurt-to-lose-it.

She was pretty, smart (third in her class), and rich. The guys were tripping over themselves to ask her out on a date when she was younger. It was the sole reason why she did so well in school in the first place: nobody wanted a brainless bimbo for a wife. A girlfriend or a fuck-toy maybe, but not a wife. And she wanted to become somebody's wife.

But she didn't want just anybody else. No, she wanted the best. So, despite her reputation in school as a huge heartbreaker, going out with guys left and right, she remained as pure as she could be. She touched them, but she could never be touched. It was okay with the guys. They found other ways to amuse themselves anyway.

Besides, the price for her 'purity' was more than what they could pay in the long run. And nobody wanted damaged goods.

Naoko didn't know whether to scream for joy when her engagement to on Ootori Kyoya was announced that balmy winter's day. She had just gotten into another fight with her current beau but resolved matters with a steamy session in one of the girl's bathroom stalls.

She knew of Ootori Kyoya--hadn't anybody? That hunk of a man who could make any woman of any age fall for him shamelessly. She knew that he was propositioned by so many women (and men) so it was kind of a pleasant shock when Ootori Yoshio dropped by for dinner (presented in Naoko's mother's best china and cutlery, all rimmed in pure gold) and told her that he thought of her to be the best candidate to be Kyoya's wife.

Naoko had only pretended to be demure, and had acted as if she needed to think about it. Later on, after the coffees were served, she had answered that she would be happy and honoured to be part of the Ootoris. An hour later, she unceremoniously dumped her boyfriend over the phone. Poor guy never had a chance when he heard that message on his answering machine.

Naoko rated the moment that Kyoya placed the ring on her waiting finger as the best moment in her life.

But not because she loved him. No, it was because she was close to having everything she wanted. Kyoya was only a stepping stone to that goal. She didn't mind--much--when she had to squeeze a brat for the Ootori, yet the end was all worth it.

Or so she thought.

Kyoya had been ruthless, and broke her dreams to pieces.

But the plans are complete. She was to have everything. Yet there was one piece she still needed.

Her son, Toya.

He was the final piece. And she will get him. What little boy didn't love their mummy?

And then this whore, this Fujioka Haruhi had to come into the picture and the chances for her getting Toya had more than slimmed--it was practically nonexistent. She seemed familiar. Naoko knew her face somewhat, but it's irrelevant now.

Fujioka Haruhi must disappear.

Anything to get everything.

--

"What is the meaning of this?" Naoko yelled loud enough to break eardrums. She was livid, and quite rightly so in her opinion.

Kyoya sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. But as he thought about it, why would Toya say that? He rarely asked about his mother, and during those times, he looked like he didn't like the answer. He knew that she left him for another man, that it was no real fault of his; in fact, Kyoya blamed himself for Naoko leaving. It was obvious that Toya had taken a liking to Haruhi, but to go so far as to proclaim her his new mother…. Kyoya had to internally laugh at that. Toya never said something like that without consulting Kyoya first.

It seemed that Kyoya's opinion on the matter was not needed. In short, Haruhi will be Toya's new mother whether anybody liked it or not.

And Kyoya found that not to be an unpleasant thought.

"Are you deaf?" Kyoya asked instead, thoroughly enjoying this. "He said that Haruhi will be her new mother. It's that simple."

Naoko purpled further in rage. "I will not have some whore take care of my son!"

Kyoya really laughed out loud this time, but it was a cold laugh, one that sent shivers down the woman's spine.

"That's rich coming from the woman who bore him for nine months and then abandoned him with a snap of the fingers." Kyoya's voice was in absolute zero. "What about when I had to leave him with nannies--nannies that changed every fucking day because he wanted someone like his dear mother? When he cried at night because he was afraid of the monsters lurking in the closet? When he was admitted to the hospital for having a one hundred and six degree fever? When he first showed his genius at the violin at his recital? Where were you? Gallivanting around the world with your so-called husband, spending your alimony. Money which should have been secured for his future! So don't give me that shit about asking why my son preferred Haruhi over you."

Naoko felt that it would have been better if Kyoya had shouted. He had never sounded so cold and cruel as he did now. Not even when they were sitting across the wide mahogany desk in talks about the divorce settlements. He was pouring out four years of bitterness and hatred.

Nevertheless, Naoko stood her ground, saying haughtily, "He is still my son. As you said, I was the one who borne him, let him out into this world. Without me, there would be no Toya!"

"That was the only thing you were useful for," Kyoya spat. "I suppose that you thought I would bow before you in thanks for my son. But you made a mistake. You left him as if he were garbage on the street. All the 'hardships' you had carrying him has become null and void. Mothers who actually stick around forever for their children--those are the women who have my absolute respect. You don't deserve to be called a mother."

"And does this Fujioka bitch deserve that title if not me?"

"One, never call Haruhi a bitch or a whore. She is not you. Second, she treated my son like her own, and in the few days that she has known him, gave him more love than you ever did. Yes, she deserves the title of mother a million times more than you."

Naoko was beyond livid. Anger rushed through her veins, hatred flashed in her eyes, and her words dripped of acid.

"And will she be Toya's new mother?"

Kyoya only smirked, and opened the door. "I am not obliged to answer any more of your impertinent questions. Please leave the premises immediately; you are no longer welcome here and as such become a Persona Non Grata in every property under the Ootori name. If you have anything to say to me, you may contact my lawyers and to reply or not is at my discretion. A restraining order against you on any Ootori family member will be issued to you in the next hour. And yes, Haruhi is included in that as well. Please know that you are banned from being within a ten-mile radius from any of us or risk ten years without parole."

"That's ridiculous! You're just bluffing!" But the threat sent goosebumps rising on her skin.

"I do not bluff," Kyoya answered automatically. "You of all people should know that. One of my uncles is a Supreme Court Judge. It's easy to bend the law to my will."

Naoko stood rooted to the spot, not wanting to move both due to shock and stubbornness.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "Please leave before I call security."

The last threat made Naoko snap. This was the last straw. She was not going to be pushed around any longer by the likes of Ootori Kyoya.

She drew her chin up, passing by him before staring at him like she was not fit to be the gum on her Loboutins.

"This isn't over," she drawled dangerously. "Toya is my son and I will have him. My lawyers will contact yours shortly. I don't care what you say. It's still my right."

Kyoya couldn't help but ask, "Why do you want him so much now?"

"Like you said," Naoko replied smoothly. "I am not obligated to answer that."

She strode through the door feeling as if she had just won the lottery.

Naoko knew that things were finally picking up.

--

He stepped out from the driver's seat of the sleek Ferrari, his highly polished Gucci loafers crunching against the pavement. He moved slowly, always loving the theatrics afforded by him with his grace and elegance. A smirk was firmly planted in his handsome face as he walked towards the grand doors of the hotel, tossing his keys to the unwitting valet. He knew what kind of figure he cut across with his neatly pressed ivory linen suit with a pale blue oxford shirt unbuttoned at the top. His dark hair wasn't a perfect coiffure as one might have thought, but had a look that screamed 'I just woke up from bed, tell me how sexy I look'.

He sauntered up to the reception desk, giving the cute receptionist a dazzling smile.

"Hi," he said, showing his pearly white teeth to their fullest extent. "I was just wondering if there was a Fujioka Haruhi listed in this hotel?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot divulge that information," the receptionist replied with a nasal twang.

He removed his sunglasses, placing them in his breast pocket and then shot her with a blinding smile.

He glanced at her nametag. "Miaka. That's a pretty name. Fit for a beautiful girl." Another smile and the girl couldn't help but smile back. "Listen, Haruhi is a special friend of mine and I've just come from America so I'm really tired. I just want to know if this is where she's staying so I know that I haven't flown here in vain. Really, I just want to know if she's safe and sound."

Miaka had to sigh at the adorable face the man was making. "I can't really divulge that information." Then she smiled slyly. "Miss Fujioka had not given any instructions regarding any friends, so I'm afraid I cannot help you."

He had to smile at the slip. "Ah, I see. Too bad."

"So…is Miss Fujioka of any importance to you?" Miaka asked, trying to sound casual and failing.

He smirked. "She's in fact my girlfriend. We've been dating for a few months. Met her in America."

Miaka's face fell. "I see. You must be very happy then, Mr…."

"Fuji Kaido. Nice to meet you."

--

Haruhi stared at the sleeping boy, her fingers gently brushing away the dark bangs that clung to the smooth forehead. She sighed, grasping the small hand and feeling the tiny fingers tighten its hold on hers.

After Toya made the shocking announcement, Haruhi brought him upstairs to his room barely listening to the directions he gave her. She was too dazed and muddled to even take in the opulence of the five-year-old's room.

It puzzled her why Toya would even think something like that. Sure, she noticed that he was always at her side, always asking to be held, that sort of thing, and while she thought that it was unbelievably cute, there was something wrong with it.

And now she knew the reason. He saw her as his mother.

There was nothing bad about it. In fact, it was quite flattering, that a child who hardly knew her could be so taken to her. Yet she couldn't help but feel as if Toya was only compensating for that little void in his heart made by the absence of another parental figure.

It was still a bit too early, but she had been thankful when Toya had readily agreed to have a bath then bed. She had suggested that she help him, but he had shaken his head no, saying that he was fine. He did allow her to comb his hair and put on his pyjamas. He had asked for a bedtime story, and Haruhi, not being a very creative person when it came to stories, had told him about the time in the club when the boys had to dress up like singers from the Zuka club.

"Your father was very pretty, I recall," she had ended, making Toya giggle and say that he had new material on his father.

Toya had been sleeping soundly since then, and Kyoya still had to come up and check on the both of them. Haruhi had to talk to him and resolve matters now. This was getting out of hand. This wasn't part of it--hell, what had just happened wasn't something she was counting on in a million years--and could sink everything she had worked so hard for down the damn drain.

The longer she stared at the child, the more she warmed up to the idea of being Toya's new mother. She knew it was dangerous to feel anything for the child, but she really couldn't help herself. He was so much like Kyoya yet he still held that childish innocence she positively adored.

Maybe it was time for her to admit that she had been missing a lot in her life. Her work had always been her first priority and it made her lose track of the little things. Things like this, taking care of another person, loving them, being with them. Case files could only satisfy her yet never warm her. What if things had changed and she allowed herself to have a portion of happiness that wasn't connected in anyway to her past? What if she had actually dated and allowed to fancy having a family?

She knew it was impossible. She had Ranka and her friends. And for now, they were more than enough.

But as Toya fidgeted in his sleep and Haruhi moved to comfort him, she knew that that conviction sounded hollow.

Because if Toya had asked her to stay with him forever, Haruhi knew that she would say yes.

--

Kyoya lingered outside Toya's bedroom door, wondering if he should come in or not. He knew that Haruhi was there and waiting for an explanation from him.

Explanation of what? His son's actions? He could hardly dissect it himself, yet alone absorb it all to be understood. He supposed it was the impulsivity that was brought about with his age, yet he knew his son. He never acted this way without reason.

There has got to be a greater explanation than this.

But what if there wasn't? What if it was just the simple wish of a boy to have another parent? One who didn't leave him every few weeks for some meeting abroad and left him alone with his aunt or a nanny?

But why Haruhi? Why her of all people? Is this some sort of comeuppance finally biting him in the ass for what he had done to her all those years ago?

Kyoya leaned his head on the door, tried to tell himself that this could be resolved as easily as a business merger. However, this was more complex than that. He was talking about his son and Haruhi for cripe's sake! This was something he could barely control! It's not as easy as whipping out a contract and saying, "Look, Haruhi, my son likes you, and truth be told, I want you to be his mother as well if that makes him happy. Now, just sign on the dotted line and we can all be happy, hold hands, and run off to the sunset singing Do Re Mi, okay?"

Kyoya snorted. He should think not.

Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door softly and pushed it open. Haruhi was sitting on the bed, caressing his son's face as if he was the most precious thing in the world and she couldn't get enough of him. It warmed his heart, and for a moment, he wished that she _was _his mother.

A wish that went side by side with his dream of her being his wife.

"Hey," he said softly so as not to wake the boy. He kneeled beside the giant four-poster, then gave his boy a small kiss on the forehead.

"He must be tired out," Kyoya whispered. "It's too early for bed time."

Haruhi smiled. "Yes, we did a lot today."

Kyoya had to frown. "He didn't even have dinner."

"It's okay. I asked him if he was hungry at all but he said that he had enough at tea."

"What about you, are you okay?"

"For the most part," she said. "Still a bit shaken, though."

"Ah, I see." He rose to his feet. "Let's go to my study and we can talk there."

Haruhi nodded, standing up as well.

"Yes, I daresay we need to."

--

Haruhi sat at the comfortable leather couch across from where Kyoya sat. They were having a simple dinner of sandwiches (filled with the most sumptuous ingredients) and a bit of Bordeaux. It was as informal as Kyoya could get.

Haruhi sipped on the French wine, savouring the rich yet mellow taste while reaching for her half-eaten lobster sandwich.

"This brings back memories," she said as she watched Kyoya devour his own Scottish smoked salmon.

"Pardon?" asked Kyoya.

"Remember that time when you were dragged to the mall expo back in high school?"

"I should. I was practically kidnapped there."

"Yes, and we ate lunch at that fast-food restaurant."

"The food was nothing compared to this."

"I know, but what I meant was that it's still rare for me to see you eating with your fingers."

"You should know me to be more sensible than that."

"I know that. Don't you think that whenever…but let's stop going to that track again, not when we both agreed that it was all over."

Kyoya sighed, but nodded. "It's better to bury it in the past, right."

"Speaking of pasts, why is yours coming back to haunt you?" asked Haruhi, referring to the sudden arrival of his ex-wife.

Kyoya placed his glass back on the coffee table. "She told me that she just wanted to spend more time with her son, something that I find hard to believe. She left me to be with that bastard, left her son, then suddenly comes back barging into our lives as if she still has the right…I can easily let pass what she did behind my back, but I can't forgive her for what she did to Toya."

Haruhi sighed as well. "According to the law, she still has the right to ask for some time with her son. She did bear him and all that after all. You can't blame a mother for wanting to spend time with her own flesh and blood. Maybe she has felt lonely. Does she have other children?" Haruhi knew the answer to this, but felt that she had to still play the unknowing card.

"No, not that I know of," Kyoya answered distractedly. "Anyway, knowing her, there has to be something behind this. I'll get to the bottom of this, I swear. I won't let Toya go through all of that again."

Haruhi smiled at him, throwing him off guard.

"You have changed a lot. If we were still in high school, and somebody asked me what kind of father you would have become, I would have described you as somebody like Yoshio-shi." Kyoya stiffened. "But I'm glad that you have turned opposite. You love your son and…I find that thought very warming."

Kyoya gave her a small smile in return. "It's a bit strange that the Host Club's Shadow King be the first to marry and have children, isn't it?"

"You're the only one of us who had married and have children," Haruhi pointed out.

"Yes, but isn't Mori engaged to Renge?"

Haruhi laughed. "Now that's a strange pairing if I ever saw one. Didn't see that coming did you? Man, I would love to see Mori's face whenever she fawns over her anime and manga and all."

"Hunny tells me that he is extremely patient to all of her whims. And they are really in love."

A silence awkward filled the room.

"Do you…" Kyoya stopped before collecting himself then asking again. "Do you think that if things were different, we could have…?"

Haruhi shook her head sadly. "No, it was near impossible. You said that yourself."

"Yes, yes I believe I have." _Yet I desperately want to fight it._

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Well, I think I can safely say that we were all shocked when Toya made that little declaration."

"Shocked? I nearly dropped him in surprise!" said Haruhi, allowing herself a small giggle that sent Kyoya's heart on overdrive. He had forgotten what a lovely laugh she had.

"So? What do you feel about it?"

Haruhi sobered. "There's no question about it. It can't be done. What we had is in the past. We should learn to let go of it."

"But…"

"I know what Toya wants, and frankly, I am pleased that he chose me, someone who is a virtual stranger to him. But that's what I am to him--a stranger. I am your friend, but he doesn't know me that well. What if he's only saying that because I am the only female you have close enough for him to even think that there was a chance in hell could be his new mother? Don't give me that look, Kyoya. Tamaki told me that you rarely dated when Naoko left and each one only lasted for a few hours. I can't completely fill the void in his heart and I'm not even going to try to. For now, while I am here, I just want to be his friend, and yours. Please make no mistake about that because that's all I can offer for now."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, but this I can promise you: you'll be the first one to know, okay? I am not ready for anything big to happen in my life and if I ever do, then we'll talk."

"But I thought…?" Kyoya was at a loss now. She said that it was not possible then she tells him that they could talk it over in time? What was she getting at?

Haruhi stood up, brushing away crumbs daintily from her skirt. She gave him a smile in reassurance. "I better go back to the hotel. We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. I already alerted Tachibana about it so no need to trouble yourself."

She fought the urge to grin at his befuddled expression. Now that was something you didn't see in Kyoya's face everyday. She crouched low, cupping a hand on his cheek. It was as soft and unmarked as she remembered. She stroked the skin softly with her thumb, and was delighted when he leaned unconsciously to her touch.

"I said _near_ impossible," Haruhi whispered close to his ear. "Not entirely impossible. Keep hoping, Kyoya, and it may come true." She placed a fleeting kiss on his cheek and left the room, leaving a gratified, yet still confused Kyoya behind.

--

Haruhi stumbled into her hotel room, the day's events wearing her out. She desperately wanted to have a stiff drink and got back to bed, but there was still work to be done. Sighing in discontent, she flipped open the lights. The first thing she saw was the figure sitting on her settee.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Haruhi in forced calm.

The figure stood up, turned and walked towards her.

Haruhi gasped mentally, yet on the outside, she remained impassive.

"Oh, come on, Haruhi," the man said cajolingly. "Is that how you greet your boyfriend who has flown all the way from America to see you?"

Haruhi smirked. "I think you are mistaken there, Kaido," she said smoothly. She stepped towards him, then yanked his tie down to her so that his face was hovering mere inches from hers.

"This is how you greet them…." she whispered seductively, as their lips became closer and closer….

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I know that you guys hate me for ending with a cliffy (and this chapter is so short), but this was necessary to keep the suspense going. This is a suspense/thriller/crime/family drama thing after all. First off, sorry for the long wait before updating. I have no excuses. Secondly, thanks a million for the great support this story has been getting so far. I've been getting PMs and reviews from a lot of people asking me to update, and I hope I delivered this time. Unlike my other stories, this has plot in it, so I'm very nervous about it but since I can see that it's being regarded warmly so far, I don't want to disappoint. Yay for plots. Thirdly, kudos to **Kalachuchi** and **FLiPguRL219** for correctly guessing that I got some of the OC's names from The Prince of Tennis. I was stuck for names and the first thing I pulled out from my bookshelf was TPOT, so, yeah. Thank goodness it wasn't Naruto or I would have named everybody 'fishcake' or 'dolphin' or 'screw' or 'scarecrow'. Please continue to support this fic as well as my others :coughshamlessplugcough:

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend and classmate **aloner of broken pieces**. Love you loads, Loti!

Ah, before I forget, I want to hear your opinions on this. I am working on two more stories, so please tell me which one you like more.

1. (version 2 of _The Sweetest Sin _and was supposed to be the one posted under this title.) Falling out of love with your best friend is easy. Falling in love with your best friend's father was another thing altogether. As usual, KyoHaru.

2. (one shot version 3 of _The Sweetest Sin_) He was supposed to be there for the art. But he got more, so much more.

Yes, the story _The Sweetest Sin _actually has three versions, but I felt that the one I had posted under this title fit it the best, so these two, if I ever finish them (I'm about halfway through on each of them) will be posted under different titles.

**Disclaimer: **I had four guards bodily throw me out of Kyoya and Haruhi's wedding, so yeah, they belong to each other, not me. Note to self: guns and banners declaring that Kyoya is mine are a no-no at weddings.


	4. Supplications

**4/? Supplications**

Kaido never saw it coming.

He was leaning in, expecting a kiss from his girlfriend of a few months, then without warning, he was kneed quite spectacularly in the groin.

Now, of all the parts of a man's body, that area was very delicate--so delicate that men themselves would rate any pain from that part as the only thing that would literally bring them to their knees.

And so accordingly, Kaido crumpled to the floor in pain, cupping his injured jewels, bemused at the fact that there could never be any Fuji Juniors running amuck.

"_This is how you greet them…." _Haruhi had said, and in a way she was right.

If a man couldn't listen to instructions ("I'm going to Japan for several days. Don't call me. I'll call you. Oh, and don't come after me. You have enough work to keep you busy."), then corporal punishment was to be expected.

Pain, after all, is one of the best teachers.

"Haruhi…baby," Fuji groaned miserably as Haruhi just stared at his foetal position on the plush carpet before sidestepping him for the bar.

"Don't baby me," Haruhi snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Summoning the last vestiges of strength and pride, Fuji got up on his knees, wheezed, and attempted to stand but failed miserably and reached for a chair nearby, dragging it towards him. He lifted himself up on the chair and sat down gingerly, wincing.

Haruhi watched him half contemptuously, half amusedly.

_I gotta thank my father for teaching me that._

"Is it wrong for me to want to visit my girlfriend?" repeated Fuji, making himself comfortable. He gave a slight groan again and Haruhi rolled her eyes, standing up. Abandoning her glass of bourbon on a side table, she approached the mini bar again for some ice which she wrapped in a hand towel.

She handed the makeshift ice pack to Fuji who accepted it with a thanks and another wince, placing it in his painful bits.

"I told you not to come after me," said Haruhi, collapsing on the couch and rubbing the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "This is part of why I accepted the invitation for the convention."

"What is?" asked Fuji. Now that most of the pain had lessened, he was more focused on the fact that his loveable, nice girlfriend just did that to him.

It's her fault if Katana failed to perform for her tonight!

"Look, this was a chance for me to unwind a bit," explained Haruhi as patiently as she could, while flashes of fear threatened to overcome her senses. This was not part of the plan. He was here, and that more than complicated things.

"I wanted to use most of the week to visit my father and friends, and just…well, be me again. I'm only needed for a few hours every other day, so I can spend more time with old acquaintances," she said softly. "Working in America helped me realize that even I need to calm down for a bit. That's why I didn't want anything from America to come after me."

Fuji nearly pouted but settled for a mocking grin. "And that includes your incredibly hot smoking boyfriend?"

Haruhi shot him a glare. "Yes."

Fuji made to move to her, but another flash of pain shot through his system and he stayed where he was.

"Damn, the Katana is not one happy camper," he growled. "You know that you're not getting away with this, don't you?"

"Please stop calling your thing Katana," said Haruhi exasperatedly. "It's so unbecoming."

"It's my penis, sweetie, no need to be so prudish about the word," grinned Fuji. "It needs a spectacular name, that was all."

"Shut it, or it becomes Princess Cupcake Swirly Rainbows to me," warned Haruhi.

Fuji reached for his crotch protectively again, as if shielding it from the nefarious label. "You would not."

"I will. Try me."

"Anyway, do you have plans this evening?" Kaido asked, steering the conversation away from his bits before anymore harm might befall on them. He gave a slight frown. Haruhi was quite vicious sometimes when she was on her time of the month. But no matter, it was part of why she was so adorable in his eyes.

"No but I won't go to dinner if that's what you're asking," answered Haruhi wearily as she took a sip of her drink. "Go back to your room and get room service. I want to sleep early tonight" More like call Boston and wring their necks for this!

Kaido frowned at her. "Haruhi…you're being a killjoy."

Haruhi sighed. "Whatever. I did a lot today, I'm tired and I need to wake up early tomorrow." She eyed him warily. "Don't tell me that you're staying here in my hotel room."

"Then I won't," said Fuji smoothly.

Haruhi inwardly grumbled. "Look, I'm still mad at you, so it's in the best interest of Princess Cupcake Swirly Rainbows" --she ignored Fuji's scowl at that name-- "for you to get another room." She stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm too tired to deal with you right now, so please, if you value our relationship, you will let me have my privacy."

The door closed and Kaido knew that it was locked.

Kaido frowned. Haruhi wasn't acting differently from how she usually treated him--a hint of disdain amidst the usual apathy yet she was more biting, more cruel, as if she were on edge.

In a way, it was his fault why she treated him as such. Sure, she may have conceded that they were dating, but in reality, they have done nothing more than kiss. Haruhi made sure it didn't go beyond that and he was starting to feel really exhausted and antsy due to constant blue balls from his girlfriend. Were it any other girl, he would have dumped her--hell, even forced her--and ran after the next sex on legs he met on the street.

Yet Haruhi was different. The way she always refused his advances and drew a line on what they can and can't do excited him for some reason. There was also the fact that she wasn't clingy, amusing, and actually had an IQ higher than her body stats. Before, girls for him were a quick fuck and nothing more. Haruhi showed him that it didn't apply to all of the female populace and there was always a bombshell in the corner who could beat him in a political debate.

Kaido knew that it wasn't for his face, his fame, nor his money that Haruhi was dating him. She admitted that she was lonely and it was the first and last sign of weakness that he had ever seen from the girl. And that Kaido amused him. For a while, he was stricken, livid that he was there just to stave off her loneliness. Yet he understood, and it was then that he saw her in another light; not just another fuck-buddy but an actual human being whose mere companionship made him feel whole. He was important not because he could satisfy in bed but because he was just there.

He was in love with Haruhi, pure and simple as that. It was hard not to, he mused as he got up from his seat and stretched.

But still, Haruhi was acting weird. Maybe it was being back in Japan after such a long time.

Unable to shrug it off, he took his suitcase and wheeled it out the door, hoping that he could use Miaka for a free upgrade to a suite.

After all, he needed a wide space for the time when he could finally take Haruhi as his own--both physically and mentally.

It was his purpose in running after his girlfriend halfway around the world after all.

--

Haruhi stuffed her books back in her bag, glad that another lesson was over and she could hang around the library to do some more work. Just as she was about to get up, a girl approached her and slammed her hands down on Haruhi's desk.

"Hello, my dear Haruhi-chan!" the girl announced loudly.

"Jane," acknowledged Haruhi warmly, standing up. She had almost forgotten that she had the same Linguistics class as her.

"You heading to the library?" the blonde asked, immediately attaching herself to Haruhi's arm. Jane was her roommate in the university dorms, and was her first friend since coming to Harvard after accepting a hard-earned scholarship. The other girl took Business while Haruhi was in her Pre-Law. It figured that Haruhi would have a roommate who was totally obsessed with Asian culture and exclaimed that Haruhi would make a very pretty boy the first time they met. Still, they were pretty close and Haruhi was glad to have a friend like her.

And it was also thanks to Jane that her English was beginning to improve.

"Yup," said Haruhi. "I need to do some research for Mr. Dimanche's class."

"You told me that his essay wasn't due until next month…." frowned Jane.

"True, but I want to get started on it as soon as I can," explained Haruhi as they exited the building for the libraries.

Jane's eyes sparkled and she hugger her roommate. "Oh my God, if only I weren't into boys, I would totally do you! You are just so cute, Haruhi-chan! But then again, you look like a boy…so whatever!"

Haruhi laughed at the taller girl. "Sure, but wouldn't they ask why the guy is smaller than the girl?"

Jane shrugged. "So what? I'd just tell them that you totally dominate me. Especially when you have your bitch boots and your whip." She winked at Haruhi who laughed harder.

"Ah, wait," said Haruhi. "I forgot to get something from our room. Can we stop by there first?"

Jane shrugged. "Sure."

But Haruhi wasn't prepared for the surprise that met her as soon as she entered the lobby.

For sitting in one of the lounge chairs, was one blond and one brunet.

"Tamaki-senpai…Kyoya-senpai…"

--

Haruhi stared at her friends, trying and failing to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"You guys want to go on a amusement park?" Haruhi repeated, taking a sip of her tea. They were at Tamaki's mansion, enjoying brunch after the rest of the now-defunct Host Club decided that it would be fun to kidnap Haruhi just as she was preparing to sit at a lecture in the hotel.

Of course, it was better to be sipping rare English tea like this instead of enduring a butt-numbing session with one of the most boring lecturers in the world, but Haruhi felt it appropriate to voice her protests when she was unceremoniously stuffed into a limo and carted off to their destination.

She looked at the boys around her and sighed. Upon hearing that Haruhi was back in Japan, Hunny and Mori took the first flight out of God-knows-where to be able to see her, same went for Hikaru and Kaoru who had just come back from New York where they oversaw their new Fall line. Tamaki took time off his busy schedule as well, just for Haruhi. Kyoya and Toya were there with them as Kyoya had asked for a special leave for Toya in all his classes at Ouran.

"Well, it's been years since we last went for one," said Hikaru.

"Yes, and it's rare for the club to be gathered like this again," added Kaoru and smiled wistfully.

Haruhi put down her cup and stared at Toya who tried to hide his hopeful eyes. The excitement in his face was subtle, but it didn't escape the sharp eyes of his father or Haruhi.

"Would you like to go, Toya?" Haruhi asked the boy who sat beside her. Almost instantly, Toya grabbed her hand and he aimed the cutest, most adorable look he could muster. The adults around him melted at the sight.

"Please," he said, smiling at her.

Haruhi smiled back. "Then, it's settled. We're going." The boys immediately begun to make plans but as soon as Haruhi hear the word, 'Paris', she held up her hand.

"No, no, boys we are going to do this my way," she said, halting them all. "I don't have time to go to France to see some carnival or something. But there is one in Chiba that I would like to go to. Doesn't that sound more practical to you?"

Toya nodded fervently. "Yes, it does make more sense. And we have more time to enjoy the rides instead of being cooped up in a long flight."

Tamaki and the twins sighed.

"Fine, fine, if it's for Haruhi and Toya," Tamaki conceded.

Hikaru pouted, unable to get rid of that nasty childish habit of his no matter how many times people have called him on it.

And that was how Haruhi found herself in the backseat of a Rolls Royce, seated in between a chattering Toya and a silent Kyoya. The others were scattered in seats around them as they planned for the day, with Hunny already planning on how many sweets he would have to buy there.

The park was fairly new, opened just a few months ago and Haruhi had heard from Mei that it was a quintessential spot for an outing, either for a date of for a family's day out. And as Haruhi watcher her friends squabble on who would pay for the day's passes, she mused that it was like being with her family again. In the back of her mind, she truly missed the moments like this back in high school, when they could just let go of everything and act their age.

Of course, it goes without saying that they all acted below their ages yet their abrupt evolutions to adulthood had made them less and less of what she had remembered of them. Tamaki was more responsible now, and was less prone to dramatics. Hikaru and Kaoru have also matured which was necessary to build their own fashion empire. Hunny and Mori had become quite stronger from their travels though Hunny still had the same taste for sweets as he did. Kyoya took on his role as a father magnanimously, and it showed from how Toya was brought up as a pampered child.

And for a minute, it really saddened Haruhi to know that her boys had grown up.

"Haruhi?" a small voice asked from her right. She looked down and saw Toya with worry in his eyes as he held on tightly to her hand.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," apologised Haruhi as they made their way inside the park (Tamaki had won in the battle for paying their tickets. The twins though, would have to pay for their lunch.).

"About what?" said Toya while they watched the other adults of their group have another heated debated on what ride they should go for first.

"Listen, guys," said Haruhi, trying to break them up as they were already attracting too much attention. "Do remember that we have Toya with us so it's impossible for him to be on any rides that you have mentioned. I say we go first to wherever he wants to go then you can run off to your roller coasters and such." She glanced at Toya who contemplated on where he wanted to go first.

"Yes, Toya is the little prince for the day, so he should choose," agreed Hunny.

"I want to go on the Haunted Tunnel Ride!"

--

Barely getting over her initial shock of seeing her two ex-club mates in her dormitory's lobby, Haruhi was suddenly accosted by a big, friendly hug from Tamaki, who instantly wailed about missing his daughter.

"Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi in Japanese. "Will you please let me go? You're causing a scene."

Tamaki instantly withdrew from her in shock. He clung to Kyoya instead who raised an aristocratic eyebrow.

"Uwaah! My own daughter is not happy to see her own father after more than a year of absence!" Tamaki wailed. "Father is so sad! Mother…."

"Even I would be embarrassed by your antics," said Kyoya indifferently, managing to shrug Tamaki off. Tamaki retreated to a corner with a dark cloud looming above him. He aimed a small smile at Haruhi.

"Hello, Haruhi."

"Kyoya-senpai…." Haruhi would be flat-out lying if she said that she was completely bowled over by Kyoya's sudden smile at her. A normal greeting from the Ootori would be an imperceptive nod of the head and nothing else unless you were someone of importance--which Haruhi wasn't, or at least she thought.

"Ah, Haruhi, it's rude not to introduce us to your lovely friend," said Kyoya, switching to nearly flawless English. He bowed at Jane who stuttered and blushed.

"Ah, where are my manners?" flustered Haruhi, reverting back to her English as well. "Jane McKay, this is my senpai in high school back in Japan, Ootori Kyoya. Ootori Kyoya, this is my roommate and good friend, Jane McKay." She elbowed her roommate who was drooling at Kyoya's handsome features.

"Say hi," she hissed and Jane snapped out of it.

Jane held out her hand, expecting it to be shaken, but Kyoya upped the ante and gave it a small lingering kiss on the knuckle instead.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said lowly, turning his seductive eyes up at her as he let go of her hand.

Haruhi barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes but she could hear the squeals of delight and the murmurs from the many females in the lobby.

"Jane!" exclaimed Tamaki suddenly. He certainly got over Haruhi's rejection quick. He instantly presented her with a rose he got from seemingly nowhere. "A lovely name, fit for a princess such as you. Please accept this humble offering of a single rose, not yet in its full bloom, but I am sure that even a hundred roses could never compete to a beauty such as yours."

"And this is my other senpai, Suoh Tamaki," deadpanned Haruhi. "Ignore his theatrics; it will make your life easier."

Too late, though, as Jane was clearly smitten with the blond. Haruhi could almost see the hearts in her eyes as she hung on to every word that Tamaki said.

"And we have another Tamaki groupie," Haruhi sighed. She rounded on Kyoya. "So will you please explain why you guys are here?"

Kyoya smiled. "It's a long story. One that is preferably told over a cup of coffee or tea. Now I am told that there is a quaint coffee shop just around the corner. Would you mind if we go there for a bit?" Kyoya's English was flawless and Haruhi for a moment was ashamed of her heavily accented speech. Then again, he was trained for this most of his life--to be able to sweet talk anybody with the aid of perfect communication skills.

"Okay, fine, but you guys are paying," she said. She grabbed Jane by the arm, told her that they were going to have a detour to the coffee house for a minute, and yes, Tamaki was coming along.

After grabbing two non-fat lattes no foam and extra shot, one soy milk hot chocolate, and one earl grey tea, the foursome sat on a table outside of the café, enjoying the sun's morning rays though Haruhi had a feeling that Tamaki enjoyed the attention he got from the people more than his daily dose of vitamin D.

"We had a half term holiday," Tamaki explained as he sipped his latte. "And well, I just really missed you, my darling daughter Haruhi, and insisted that we come here. I called my Father up and he agreed that a small break is in order."

"And he found it prudent to drag me along across the Atlantic for you instead of me being back in Japan to take care of business," finished Kyoya, taking a careful taste of his latte and after deeming it slightly acceptable to his refined palate, took a large gulp. Damn that Tamaki. He had wanted to take a few hours' rest in their hotel but the blond idiot thought that seeing Haruhi was much more important. He didn't want to argue and consented to being tagged along to search for Haruhi in the large, city-like campus.

Yet as Kyoya's gaze strayed to Haruhi from time to time while pretending that he was interested in whatever Tamaki had to say, he couldn't help but think that somehow, this holiday might not turn out to be so boring after all.

--

**To Be Continued**

--

**A/N: **No excuses for the lateness. RL was biting me real good for the past few months, and I wasn't able to write ANYTHING at all. My groove is getting back slowly, but the next chapter of this is nearly halfway done (and much quite longer than this one) so you guys wouldn't have to wait so much. I must say that I am quite pleased with the way people have been receiving this fic, so I am trying my best in getting it out as quickly as I can without forcing myself. But really, thank you all so much for the wonderful support and love you've been giving this little ficcie of mine. It really means so much. :D

I have also created a forum (located on my profile page) where you guys can bitch, rant, moan, and throw questions at me about my fics, my updating schedule, or even just popping by to say hi. I am more likely to answer questions there as I am quite sick of having at least five people ask me the same question and I have to reply to all. This is much easier for all of us. :)

And I lied. There will be another Ouran fic from me, and here's to hoping it's not my last, ne?

Here's the title and summary, so please look out for it when it comes out, okay? Thank you!

Title: A Girl's Guide To Falling In Love

Summary: It's bad enough marrying without love, but then you just had to go and fall in love with your husband's new boyfriend. KyoTamaHaru

Yes, it's a 3some. XD And dedicated to my good friend, Kalachuchi for her birthday 'cause she so rocks.

And oh yes, anybody here interested in commissioning me for some fics? PM me if you are.

This version is unbetaed.

**Disclaimer: **They asked me if I had the certificate claiming that Kyoya is mine. I knew that I shouldn't have bought the fake papers and decorated it with glitters and rainbows.


End file.
